Timed
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Since we've been doing timed writing challenges a lot lately, I decided to make a story of them all just in case anyone preferred it this way. If not, I still have them as stand-alones. Rated T just in case.
1. Ten Minutes

**So, Leo (Flamefur of Shiftclan) suggested a ten-minute challenge so Ivy (Ivy the Light Bringer), Leo and I are going to write, publish, then read our/each other's work. Wish me luck.**

 **P.S. We are doing the same basic thing every writing challenge.**

 **Challenge: Ten Minutes**

 **Story Prompt: Anything Warriors (Love)**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:**

 **Listed above**

…

Rainpaw is a regular apprentice of the clans. She had white-silver fur and silver tabby markings and ice-blue eyes.

One day, she has developed a crush on a ginger tom with green eyes. His name was Flamingpaw

The two talked often and became close. This caused Raindrop to like him more and more.

Moons later, after the became warriors by the names Flamingheart and Raindrop, the tom had come up to her.

"Raindrop?"

She perked her ears and glanced at him. "Yes Flamingheart?" _He looks nervous…._

"I-I have something to confess." The tom meowed hesitantly.

Raindrop tensed, her insides feeling warm.

"I-I like you, Raindrop. A lot." The ginger admitted.

She looked surprised. "You-you do?" The silver tabby stuttered.

"Yes." Flamingheart glanced away.

She leaned forward and gave his cheek a lick. "Well… I like you too."

He perked his ears and grinned. "Y-you do?"

"Yes…" Raindrop admitted, smiling slightly.

Flamingheart purred loudly and brushed against her. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Raindrop closed her eyes, feeling happy and content.

 **…**

 **I just finished the last word and the timer went off. :P**


	2. Fifteen Minutes

**Challenge: Fifteen Minutes**

 **Story Prompt: Super**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:**

 **Ivy the Light Bringer (Ivy)**

 **Flamefur of Shiftclan (Leo)**

…

 _Run. Keep running!_ A voice screamed in his head. He was a ginger with green eyes and white skin.

"Thomas! Please!" She called after him. "Don't leave me!"

This creature wasn't his sister. This creature is a shapeshifter. She had then the appearance of a strawberry blonde girl with light green eyes.

"No! You're not my sister!" He yelled behind him.

 _Thomas!_ A female voice screamed in his head. _Please help me!_

Thomas and his sister has a special connection to where they can read each other's thoughts.

 _Where are you, Jade?_

The shapeshifter called out again. "Please! I need the ring! You know I can't live lobg without it!"

"You can!" Thomas yelled behind him, turning down an alley. He could sense Jade close by. "My real sister can't!"

 _I'm - I'm going to die…_ Her voice weakened.

 _I will find you!_ Thomas mentally screamed.

 _Hurry…_ She started to lose consciousness.

The ginger quickly found the secret door and opened it. His sister lied their, tied to a table.

"Thomas…" Her voice rasped.

"Sh…. It's okay, Jade. I have the Healing Ring." Thomas tried to calm her, slipping the ring on her finger.

Jade smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Thomas smiled weakly, swiping some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

'Did you think you'll get away so easily?" The shapeshifter growled, a sword in hand.

Thomas spotted another sword nearby and grabbed it. "You won't win this battle."

Jade passed out, the ring starting to take his course to heal her.

"I already killed your parents and kidnapped and injured your sister, what makes you think I won't win?" The shapeshifter chuckled.

Jade had hid the Healing Ring she created to help herself live better. Plus, she specialized in healing magic.

…

 **And fifteen minutes is up.**


	3. Five Minutes

**Challenge: Five Minutes**

 **Story Prompt: _His Shell_ style writing**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:** **.**

 **Ivy the Light Bringer (Ivy)**

 **Flamefur of Shiftclan (Leo)**

…

 _Fawma! Fawma!_

 _Everything was black._

 _I felt lightheaded and weak._

 _What was happening to me?_

 _All I remember is foxes. They stole me from my fawma._

 _They were already going through so much._

 _My brother was a stillborn._

 _I am reserved and shy._

 _I won't go outside and new cats scare me._

 _I am a disappointment._

 _Fawma deserves better than me._

 _Maybe the next litter will be better._

 _All goes black._

 _My eyes flutter open and I can't remember anything._

 _Where am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _G…._

 _Ge…._

 _GeGe?_

 _Is that my name?_

 _It's okay for now…_

 _But I'm all alone._

 _Alone with no memory._

 _Might as well be dead._


	4. Thirteen Minutes

**Challenge:** **Thirteen Minutes**

 **Story Prompt: Decisions**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People** **Taking Part:**

 **Ivy the Light Bringer (Ivy)**

 **Flamefur of Shiftclan (Leo)**

 **Frostfeather22 (Frost)**

...

"Okay, everyone." Ice came up to us. "We need to have a war!"

Snow looked up from what she was doing. "Uh…. Maybe…"

"We could kill off a bunch of cats this way!" Ice pushed his point.

Dawn just hummed Hamilton songs. She was sitting on the floor, hands in her lap.

"Who would it even be against?" Snow asked skeptically. "They all have rather large territories."

Everyone ignored her.

"Well, I guess we can have one between the Fangs and the Claws." Snow offered thoughtfully.

"Who would start it?" Dawn asked when she stopped humming.

"I feel like Fall would start it." Ivy pitched in the idea.

"Agreed."

"Maybe Glacier could accidently cross the border and the Fangs could keep her hostage." Snow grinned. "Then she can find out she's expecting."

"Good idea." Ice looked happy to have his war.

"I just had Glacier accidentally cross the border." Snow commented.

"I'll have someone out to find her." Ice informed us. "Let's get this show on the roll!"

"Bummpppp guyyss!" Snow groaned a while later.

"I'm on!" Dawn popped in.

"Great! We're waiting for Fall!" Snow dragged her away. "Ice! You too!"

"I'm coming!" He followed.

Leo popped in later. "What'd I miss?"

"A lot."

"Well, thanks." Leo sighed.

"Sorry." Snow apologized and explained what happened on the forum since the last time he's been on.


End file.
